Anything For You
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: Nico comes to visit Rachel to say goodbye, but will Rachel discover something new about the son of Hades? One-shot for plasticjungle for making me fanart. Rico.


***peeks out nervously**_*** **_**errr...hi? Well, a few weeks ago I made a new rule that whoever makes me fan art gets one one-shot dedicated to him/her, and plasticjungle made some REALLY amazing banners for my fic **_**Of Shocks and Seashells**_**, and they requested that I do either Perlia or Rico. I decided to do Rico, because I feel like I haven't broadened my horizons enough. So I'm sorry if this sucks; it's my first time doing this pairing and I'm not that familiar with it. Also, I forget what Rachel's cave looks like, so I'm sorry if I completely redesign it or anything. I can't find anything on wikipedia or wikia...the timeline for this one-shot is unclear. IDEK when it could happen in the books. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Didn't think so.**

* * *

><p>Nico stood outside of Rachel's cave, staring into the folds of the mystic and rather dramatic purple curtains thathid the interior from the , outside world, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he raised a loosely clenched fist and hesitantly knocked on the wall of the cave, his knuckles scraping against the rough rock.<p>

"Come in, Nico." Rachels voice rang out through the air like melodious church bells, and the raven-haired demigod nervously drew the violet fabric aside, stepping into the brightly lit dwelling. Rachel quickly put down her paintbrush and palette, wiping her hands on the already paint-splattered oversize white T-shirt she wore, and turned towards him.

Nico cleared his throat, a bit nervous. "How did you know it was me?"

Rachel's bright, emerald orbs bored into Nico's onyx ones, and they seemed to glow as she answered eerily, "I am the Oracle. I know all." Nico just stared at the girl, slightly Rachel's face broke into a warm smile, instantly relaxing him. "Just kidding!" She jerked her head towards a tiny screen that showed the outside of her cave. "There's a camera outside.

"Oh," Nico replied. Their small conversation then faded to an awkward silence, and the dreaded tension was back.

Rachel decided to break the quietness by gesturing for him to sit down, then asking, "Well?"

"Well what?" Nico asked, obviously confused.

"What did you come here for? Prophecy? Advice? A lesson on how to paint?"

"Oh. That," Nico responded, feeling heat creep up his pale cheeks. "Ummm...what's your middle name?" he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, wincing and mentally kicking himself. 'What's your middle name?' What kind of a question was _that_?

"My...middle name?"

"Errr...yeah."

"Elizabeth," she answered carefully. "Why?"

"Wait...Rachel Elizabeth Dare? As in...your initials are R.E.D.?" Nico inquired.

"Yes," Rachel replied, not really sure where this was going. "What of it?"

"Well...it's just that your hair is red," Nico said slowly, his eye flicking up to his companion's fiery mane, which was pulled back into a loosed ponytail, "and your initials are R.E.D."

"Do you not like the color of my hair or something?" Rachel asked, clearly ticked off, and Nico's eyes widened. "Because it's really not-"

"No, no!" the dark-haired boy cut her off, shaking his head frantically. "I was just stating a fact. Red's a really nice color; I like it a lot. I mean, what's not to like? It's the most vivid and vibrant color in a radiant sunset. It's the color of a cherry that tops a mouth-watering, decadent ice-cream sundae. It's...it's..." He trailed off; Rachel was looking at him intently.

"Didn't know there's a poet's spirit inside of you," Rachel informed him thoughtfully, and a small, barely-noticeable smile graced Nico's lips.

"Thanks," he replied softly.

"You're welcome. Now...did you only come talk to me to discuss initials and the color red?"

"No. Actually...I came to say goodbye," Nico answered.

"Goodbye?" the girl echoed, bewildered.

"Yes. I must go to the Underworld to my Father. I can't tell you the reason...but I just wanted to say...goodbye," Nico responded.

"Well...I'll miss you," Rachel murmured softly.

"I'll miss you too..." Nico said. He stood up and turned around, like her was going to leave, but then turned back.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened when Nico suddenly enveloped her into a warm embrace, hesitating only a second before hugging him back, winding her arms around his lithe body. The hug lasted for only a few more seconds before they broke apart, looking at each other, green eyes meeting dark. They silently said their final goodbyes, understanding passing from one to the other. Nico walked to the door, grasping the purple curtains, about to open them when Rachel spoke.

"Nico?"

He turned back, his eyes traveling over her face, taking in every detail.

"While you're in the Underworld...do me a favor and write some poetry," Rachel said softly.

Nico grinned at her. "I will." Then, with a swish of swirling hyacinth fabric, Nico was walking away from Rachel's cave and towards the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

"Anything for you, Rachel," he whispered, his soft, but passionate, words floating away with the gentle breezed that tousled his dark locks.

"Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! I WENT THERE! POET!NICO! Lol. So, I hope this wasn't too bad and that you guys liked it. Plasticjungle, this is for you for being an AWESOME person!<strong>

**Reviews?**

**~lilmissf**


End file.
